1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for detecting angular velocity amplitude of an engine rotation proportional to a torque generated by an engine and compensating an amount of fuel consumption.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an injection quantity control of the engine, various sensors (for an exhaust gas temperature, an air flow or the like) were used for OBD (a failure in the exhaust gas controlling device). The compensation of the injection quantity for time degradation of the engine can be performed at only a limited case such as during an idling of the engine.
For example, JP2004-108160 discloses an engine that corrects variations in the respective cylinder engines as well as that realizes an adequate fuel injection and a valve-opening operation during normal operation except the idling.